A new life
by Sareneththe6thbell
Summary: It's almost a year since the war ended and harry is living in San Fransisco but not everything is what it seems. Ron and Hermione are dead. Harry/Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

A 21 year old Harry Potter was wondering around the streets of San Francisco. He wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings; instead he was deep in thought about what had happened in the past few years and in the war. Even though the war was over there were still some memories from it that hurt him to much, such as the deaths of Ron and Hermione. They had been on a mission for the order in Europe trying to get help from other countries when it happened.

_Flashback_

_They were in France waiting for a reply from the French minister of magic when death eaters surrounded them. The battle lasted for 15 minuets before they were captured but not before they had taken out some of Voldemort's best death eaters (this including Bellatrix Lestrange). They were tortured for three days before Voldemort sent for Harry; He was sat in a large chair at the back of the room with his inner circle around him. As Harry mentally prepared himself for battle Voldemort started to talk. "Join me Potter and I promise I will let your friends live. As he finished more death eaters dragged Ron into the room._

"_Don't do it Harry. I'd rather be dead then see you join the likes of him. Harry barely paused before spitting his response._

"_Never!" Voldemort waved his hand angrily and the death eaters started torturing Ron. Before they finally killed him he was muttering incomprehensibly to himself and Harry knew he had been driven to insanity just like the Longbottoms. He was dragged to a cell and left there to stew. He wasn't sure how long he had been there when he was finally dragged back into the throne room. This time Hermione was tortured. And then raped. Voldemort then had her killed but instead of letting his death eaters have the pleasure, he had Harry forced to do it. Two days later Harry finally managed to escape. He had a few more injuries then when he went in and one less eye._

_End Flashback_

He could still hear his best friend's screams as they were tortured. Due to the loss of an eye he now had a similar eye to Mad Eye Moody. He was still in denial about what had happened, and even though no one blamed him for what had happened he still blamed himself.

I would like to thank Coolkat Avalon for her help in creating this chapter and that I would like this to be her story aswell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been 6 months since Harry had defeated voldermort, he may have healed physically and looked fine to most people but his mental health was a mess, on the inside he was emotional and mentally a wreck.

It had been three months since he decided to leave England and the wizarding world behind and move to San Francisco. The only people who knew about this were his honary godfather Remus Lupin and the Weasly's who had supported him through the war as well as after.

Harry had just started a course in child psychology because he wanted to go into child services. He had never had made any friends, the only person he was close to was his room mate Chris Halliwell but even then he didn't form a close friendship with him.

He tried his best to get along with Chris but he just preferred to be left alone. Sometimes Chris would ask about his past and his friends and family, this would cause Harry to get upset and snap back "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He would always regret this afterwards but he just didn't like anyone asking about his past. He also knew that Chris worried about him and was just trying to get to know him better, but it was so hard for him to open up to people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Chris was at his parent's home for Sunday dinner along with the rest of his family. "How's your friend Harry?" his brother Wyatt asked him suddenly. "I'm not sure he tends to keep to himself and never seems to be interested in anything going on around him, he always looks so sad and lonely. It's as if he has lost people he loved and is too scared to get close to anyone." Chris replied. This he knew was true; he didn't really know much of Harry or his past it was as if it was too horrible for him to face. Any time he asked about Harry would give a painful look and snap at him coldly saying that it was none of his business and to leave him alone.

That after noon they headed down to P3 which belonged to his mum Piper. They were sat in their usual seats when Wyatt saw a young man who was sat by himself with a beer in his hand and a lonely look on his face. He turned to his family and asked "hey does anyone know who the dark haired guy sat on his own over there is? Chris looked over to where Wyatt was pointing and nodded before saying "that's Harry Potter" Suddenly his Aunt Phoebe turned white and gave a pained expression, Wyatt asked her if she was ok phoebe replied saying "I'm ok but Chris I can feel so much pain, loneliness and sadness coming from your friend." "It's what I feared I do worry about him and try to get him to talk about his past but he just wont open up to me.

With Harry

Harry from where he was sitting could see Chris with his family; this made him think of Remus and the rest of the Weasly family. He had received a letter from Mrs Weasly asking if he was alright and if there was anything that he needed. He hadn't responded to it yet but he would he didn't want her to worry about him more than she already did. It was about this time that he got up and started to make his way out of the club.

Back with the Halliwells

Wyatt noticed Harry leaving and decided to follow him to make sure that he got home alright. He told his family what he was doing and that he would go strait home afterwards. Chris turned to him and said "be careful not to scare Harry, he doesn't trust people very easily. It took him one month to get him to trust me and that's still very shaky." Wyatt nodded to show that he understood what his brother was saying and followed Harry out of the club.

With Harry

As he left he felt someone follow him, as he turned the corner he came face to face with two deatheaters and got ready to fight, they wanted revenge for their master's defeat and they meant business. He noticed the person who was following him just as he defeated one deatheater and was about to say something when the other deatheater started to attack him from behind. He was starting to get tired when his enemy gave up and apperated away, when he started to collapse, the last thing he was aware of was falling into somebody's arms.

With Wyatt

While he was following Harry Wyatt noticed two cloaked men show up and start to attack Harry. He was shocked but he noticed that Harry was fighting back with the same amount of viciousness. As Harry took out the first figure he noticed that Harry was trying to say some thing to him but was stopped when the other figure distracted him. He noticed that Harry seemed to be getting tired when the cloaked figure seemed to give up and disappear with a load crack.

Wyatt noticed that Harry had collapsed, but he managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He noticed that the young man was badly injured. Wyatt orbed Harry home and contacted Chris knowing that his brother would be worried about his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Harry potter or Charmed**

Harry woke up with a start; he was in a room he didn't recognise. The last thing he remembered was collapsing from exhaustion after a fight with a couple of deatheaters. His first thought was that he'd been captured, He then remembered that there was a person no a young man who'd seen the fight, he must have caught him when he collapsed and taken him to his house.

Five minuets after he woke up there was a knock on the door and to his surprise his roommate Chris entered the room with something for him to eat and drink, when Harry decided to speak up. "Chris what are you doing here and where am I?" "You're at my parent's house. Wyatt rang me saying you had collapsed after having a fight. He also said that you used some sort of magic." Was Chris's reply Harry froze at this but he soon relaxed when he realised that he had a friend he could trust and for the first time since the deaths of Ron and Hermione he gave a true smile. " It's time for me to get over the past and tell you what's happened in my life. But first I have some letters to send off or I'll have some worried people coming after me." Chris was shocked not only had Harry smiled but he had also decided to talk about his past. He then noticed Harry's snowey owl was at the window and went to let her in. As he was opening the window he noticed that Hedwig had something tied to her leg. As she flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder Harry gave a small chuckle at the look on Chris's face.

As Harry untied the letter and opened it a fearful expression came over his face along with a quiet oh no and handed the letter over to Chris who was trying not to laugh at what it said.

Harry

We hope this gets to you soon. I err I mean we hope you're doing ok and that you'd better contact mum soon she's on a war path. Bill heard her talking to herself saying that if you didn't write or contact her or Remus in the next two days she was going to come and kidnap you so heads up.

Good Luck

Bill, Charlie and the Twins

P.S That was yesterday-Charlie

P.P.S Will you marry me?-Fred

Chris couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh at the last bit. H turned to Harry and asked "why did Hedwig have a letter attached to her leg?" the reply he got was "That's what she's been trained to do, it's a normal way to send mail where I'm from" Chris snorted "but you're from England and as far as I know owls aren't used to send post there" "Chris you may tell your family the first part of what I'm going to tell you but nothing else ok." Harry said seriously and Chris nodded knowing that Harry wasn't one to lie. "Chris I'm a wizard." Harry then continued to tell him about the magical community and then about his past.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating for ages I've just been busy with job hunting, work, College and more job hunting.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.

**Chapter 5**

After telling Chris about his past Harry's emotions had finally gotten to him and everything came out in a flood of tears he cried for Cedric, he cried for Sirius and he cried for Ron and Hermione. Once all his pent up emotions were finally out in the open harry had fallen into a deep sleep with no dreams without having to take a vial of dreamless sleep potion since Voldemort's return at the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts.

Chris's POV

I just sat there as Harry told me all about his past and everything that had happened to him. It was amazing that he had managed to stay sane after all this time. He looked at his friend who was now curled up next to him. He had held Harry when he had broken down until he has cried himself to sleep. A knock at the door had brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find Wyatt standing there.

Normal POV

Wyatt stood in the doorway to Chris's room and knocked on the door he had heard crying when he had walked past the door earlier but it sounded like he had stopped now. When the door opened he asked Chris if everything was alright. "Every things fine Wyatt. Why are you asking?" Was the reply. Wyatt wasn't convinced though and decided to see if he could get anything else out of his brother, "I heard crying as I walked past your room before was it Harry? Chris gave him a hard look but let Wyatt step into the room. "Harry told me about his past and broke down at the end of it he cried himself to sleep." Chris pointed to where Harry was asleep on the bed. "What happened to him?" Chris looked uneasy but answered Wyatt's question "Look what happened in his past is for Harry to tell and I'm not about to betray his trust even if you are my brother. All I can say is that his life hasn't been easy." Was the snappish reply. Chris knew he was been unfair to his brother, he only wanted to make sure Harry was alright, but it was up to Harry if he wanted his past to be known. When Wyatt realised that was all he was going to get out of his brother at that point in time he left the room deep in thought, what had harry told Chris that would make his brother become so defensive with him.

* * *

I have way to much time on my hands at the moment as i have just lost my waitressing job because my manager decided to walk out which ment there was no one to train me.


End file.
